The Halloween King
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Kagome is a boring stick in the mud that thinks Halloween is just a pointless waste of time. The Halloween King decides to appear and help her regain her spirit and liven her up. HALLOWEEN ONESHOT


**I own nothing**

**The Halloween King**

Kagome Higurashi sat in her room alone. Today was October thirty-first also known as Halloween. It's the day people dress in costume and party, the day people tried to scare one another for fun, also the day kids went door to door asking for candy.

Kagome couldn't stand Halloween she hated it. Ever since she became a teenage and started losing her wonder and imagination, she started seeing Halloween as childish and completely pointless. She didn't understand why some adults continued to celebrate and dress up for such a stupid holiday when they could be doing something else.

The eighteen year old girl sat in her room after her mother tried to get her to go to a party that Kagome's friends were throwing, but she refused deciding to stay in her room until this day was over, perhaps read a book or get ahead on school work. As the sun was beginning to set she could hear the growing noise outside of kids marching the streets in their stupid costumes to trick or treat. She sighed in frustration at all the idiots wasting their time.

"Stupid Halloween", she said to herself tossing her book to the side.

"What's so stupid about it?" a voice from nowhere asked in an eerie tone. Kagome startled looked around for the voice, but saw nobody there.

"Great, now I'm imaging things", she said to herself.

"I doubt a boring girl like you still has an imagination", the same mysterious voice said with a chuckle.

"Who the hell is that?" Kagome yelled now knowing it had to be someone. The voice laughed this time.

"Temper, temper, but I guess I was being rude not introducing myself first", suddenly Kagome looked down shocked to see her shadow begin to stretch and grow longer, eventually extending up the wall. Out of the shadow a figure walked through. Getting a look at him Kagome was surprised to see an extremely attractive young man who looked about a year older than her. He had handsome features, long messy snow white hair that fluttered in a nonexistent wind, glowing yellow eyes, a lean muscled build, pale skin, clawed fingers and what appeared to be two furry dog ears on his head. He was wearing a black slender form fitting suit with frayed and torn sleeve ends, black tight jeans, black boots with silver pointed tips that curled upwards, a white frilled shirt with the collar up, slightly torn and left open showing some of his chest, and floating above his head was a black crown.

"Good evening, my name his Lord Inuyasha, better known as the Halloween King", he said adjusting the pin on his coat of a gold jack-o-lantern. He devilishly smiled at her showing his fangs.

"What is that a new costume character or something?" Kagome asked thinking this was just some guy dressed up for Halloween.

"I know what you're thinking, no one ever believes me at first", he snapped his fingers and suddenly hundreds of spiders began crawling out of the shadows. Kagome screamed and tried to get up on a chair away from the disgusting arachnids only to have the chair come to life and walk away from her laughing. She backed herself into a corner while Inuyasha looked down at her with a creepy smile.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head quickly in fear. "Good", and with that he snapped his fingers and the spiders disappeared. The Halloween king went and sat down on her bed while pulling out a manila folder from his coat.

"Now on to business, Kagome Higurashi age eighteen", he began reading from the folder reading off just basic facts about her, her family, and life, that's when she realized this man, no creature or whatever he is had a file on her. This means that he was stalking her.

"Why do you have that info, have you been spying on me?" he didn't answer instead just smirked at her.

"Ah here we are!" he exclaimed coming to a page in her file. "You stopped enjoying Halloween around age twelve and ever since then it was a downward spiral into the boring, joyless girl I see now", he said in a factual way like he was reading the newspaper.

"Hey who are you to call me boring and joyless, I know how to have fun", she argued. He just looked at her skeptically.

"For your last birthday you went to the book store by yourself, then to a fast food place and completely skipped out on your surprise party", he read off from the folder.

"Well who throws a surprise party for an eighteen year old?"

"Oh they were right about you, this definitely needs my intervention", he put the folder away and stood up with a grin. Kagome took a step back thinking he was going to do something to her. He chuckled at her growing nervousness and slowly reached out towards her with his pale claw-like hand. Kagome was terrified as his hand reached for her face, she closed her eyes expecting something bad, but was shocked when he just flicked her on the forehead.

"What?"

"You missy have completely lost your Halloween spirit, but not just that, your sense of fun and excitement. As the Halloween King it falls on me to restore you to the way you once were", he stated in a commanding tone like a king would.

"What are you talking about?" she was now confused. So what if she lost her Halloween spirit, why would he care whether or not she celebrated this stupid holiday.

"Now I offer you two choices. Choice number one I send a gang of nasty poltergeists to torment you until next Halloween or you learn to like my Halloween. Choice number two I personally help you regain your Halloween spirit through nonviolent less terrifying means", He walked towards her and slowly caressed her cheek with his finger. "So what will it be my dear; Trick or Treat?" Kagome blushed like crazy by his seductive voice and close proximity, and she nearly fell over when he caressed her cheek.

"T-Treat", she stuttered and turned even redder at his touches.

"Good answer", he whispered in her ear. Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it, turning around he held his hand out for her to take. Kagome looked nervous and unsure as she reluctantly grabbed his hand. Suddenly a pair of large black bat wings sprouted from the Halloween King's back and he took off while grabbing her. They flew through the air, Lord Inuyasha with a smirk while Kagome screamed and held on tight to his torso.

"Will you relax, you're perfectly safe", he said confidently as he soared higher and higher.

"How can I relax?" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Eventually Inuyasha landed on top of a cloud and pulled his wings back into himself.

"Alright you can let go now", he told her. Kagome looked at the cloud he was standing on like he was insane.

"You can't be serious!" maybe whatever monster this Lord Inuyasha was could stand on a cloud, but last she checked humans could not.

"You won't fall", he assured her. Kagome decided to trust him just a little bit by letting go; she was surprised to find the cloud was actually solid when she walked on it. She turned around to see Inuyasha now sitting crossed leg on the puffy white surface gesturing for her to have a seat in front of him. In the distance the sun had finally set letting the pair be illuminated by the full moon above them.

"Why did you bring us up here?" she finally asked.

"I just wanted to talk and get to know my new pet project a bit", she looked annoyed by him calling her a pet project. "So how come you don't like my holiday?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, I just think it's a stupid and pointless holiday", she said.

"Why?"

"I just think it is"

"Why?"

"I just do"

"Why?"

"Stop saying that!" the question in his yellow eyes didn't go away, but he remained silent. The look on Inuyasha's face told that he sincerely didn't understand her dislike for his Halloween.

"Well I think I know where we can start this", he stood up unfurled his wings and encompassed them around them both. Everything went pitch black for a moment until he removed the wings and it was day time again. Not only that, but they appeared to be back in the city.

"We're back", she said looking around.

"In more ways than one", he commented quietly with a smirk. Before she could question him, a figure across the street caught her eye. Looking closely she was shocked to see her father whom passed away when she was eleven. The other thing that shocked her was a little girl following closely behind him, that she realized was herself when she was nine years old.

"I remember this", Kagome said seeing her dad carrying a pumpkin.

"Yes this is the past my dear, specifically your past", Inuyasha said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets began following after the little girl and her father. Kagome snapped to attention and caught up to the Halloween King Inuyasha.

"Can they see us?" she asked him not taking her eyes off the people ahead of them.

"No these are just images we are watching from a third perspective point of view; technically this is not really time travel", he said while observing the child and parent with scrutiny. He noticed the younger version of Kagome was drastically different from the present one as she chatted away with her father over how to make a jack-o-lantern.

"My Dad loved Halloween when he was alive; he always made the best costumes and took me trick or treating every year", Kagome explained lost in the memories of her dear father.

"So how did he die?" Inuyasha asked noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"You have a file on me don't you?" Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, but that's just basic crap, like any counselor I want to know more about my patient", Inuyasha explained to her, it was true that he knew about some of Kagome's life, he wanted to know everything, so he could help her regain her spirit.

"He died in a car crash just after I turned twelve", Kagome said solemnly. The Halloween King noticed that it was the same year she began to lose her Halloween spirit, Inuyasha was starting to the see the connection. The man and his daughter made their way up to the family's shrine while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and phased up to the top. They went into the house and watched as Kagome's father made a jack-o-lantern with the little girl's help. Kagome's mom came in with a costume for the girl of a fairy. The Halloween King couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of it, while the older Kagome scowled at him embarrassed.

"So…", Lord Inuyasha began.

"So what?"

"Look how excited you were for Halloween when you were little", he pointed at the younger Kagome who came prancing into the kitchen dressed like a fairy princess. "Now look at the boring robot you turned out to be, so what happened?"

"I grew up that's what happened!" Kagome argued that she was too old for Halloween anyway.

"But your father looks older than you are now, he's still enjoying my holiday", Inuyasha pointed out with a toothy grin showing off his fangs again.

"Just shut up, you don't know anything about my dad!" She yelled pointing at him and stomped out of the house. "I've seen enough, take me back home".

"I can't take you back until my job is complete", the King spoke falling her down the shrine steps, hands behind his head.

"I think it's obvious now that you will fail!" she fumed not looking at him. She was pissed at him for bringing up these painful memories of the past and trying to use them to sway her, he had no right, absolutely no right.

"Alright then…", he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, summoned his black bat wings and took off into the sky before she could even scream in surprise. They flew through the clouds as Lord Inuyasha surrounded them with his power. A moment later and they were flying over the Higurashi shrine same year and same night as they left.

"Good we're back no put me down and leave me alone", she tried to sound tough and commanding, but Inuyasha just smirked.

"Oh I like you", he chuckled no one usually dared to try an order him around that wasn't one of his close friends back home. "How about we make a quick trip before I take you home?"

"Wait what?" Kagome didn't even get the chance to argue, Inuyasha flew past her house into the city holding her tight with a huge smirk on his face. "Dammit stop!" she screamed as he flew fast in between buildings and skyscrapers, while he just laughed and laughed. They finally arrived at a place she recognized; it was her friend Eri's house. Her friends always threw a Halloween party at her house because she had the most space, parties that Kagome never went to.

"Why did you take me here?" Kagome asked as he set her on the ground.

"Well I showed you your past, now let's see the present", he said twirling his magical floating black crown with his finger. "After you my dear, don't worry they can't see us", he said pointing a hand towards the entrance.

"Fine, if it will get you out of my life faster", Kagome walked into the house seeing all the spooky decorations and costume dressed party goers. She spotted her friends and tried to wave and call out to them, but they ignored her.

"They can't see or hear us Kagome", Inuyasha said walking up to her with a glass of wine that he casually took a sip of. "I must say this is nothing compared to the parties we throw back home", he mused taking another sip.

"Where did you get that wine?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

"Who says its wine?" Inuyasha smirked taking another drink from the red liquid. Kagome's faced turned pale at what he could be drinking that's that color red. "Oh relax, it's wine, I was just messing with you", he laughed to himself as he let the glass disappear with a quick snap.

"Well it looks like all your friends are having fun", he said pointing to the three girls. Eri was dressed as a cat woman, Ayumi was dressed as a vampire cheerleader and Yuka was dressed as a scantily clad witch.

"I really don't care, it's their party", Kagome turned around in a huff.

"Didn't they invite you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah, they do every year, but I never go", Kagome explained, her friends were always trying to get her to come to parties saying she was too uptight and needed to loosen up a bit and have some fun for once. "They're always also trying to set me up with stupid Hojo".

"Is that the guy over their dressed as Harry Potter?" Kagome looked over and saw him over by the punch bowl and nodded his head. Lord Inuyasha couldn't help himself from bursting out laughing at the guy's dorkiness. He stopped and continued to observe Kagome's friends.

"I must say I like your friend's costumes, especially that Yuka. You know I used to date a sexy witch", Kagome looked at him mouth agape. "I'm serious her name was Kikyo and she was hot as hell, but we broke up when she tried to slip me a love potion", he chuckled to himself, "As if that could work on me, though I do miss her, maybe I'll look her up later". Kagome continued to stare at him as he thought about his ex-lover.

"What's the matter, jealous sweetie?" Kagome looked away blushing trying to deny it. "It's okay you're the only one I've got my eyes on now".

"Pervert", the Halloween King laughed once again at her behavior, she was just too much fun to tease. "And just so you know, almost every teenage girl dresses like they do so they can hook up with a guy".

"Hey it doesn't matter to me how people have fun on my holiday, just as long as they do", Inuyasha smiled at her. They continued to watch the party, Kagome suddenly wanted to leave when she heard her friends talking about her saying how much they wished she would come to the party for once.

"Your friends' sound like they want you here, so what's holding you back?" he asked her.

"I've seen enough now, take me home please", Kagome actually sounded a little saddened instead of angry like earlier when Lord Inuyasha showed her the past.

"Kagome sweetie, I'm just here to help you, please let me help you", Inuyasha lifted her chin up too look her in her sad dark blue eyes. He then escorted her outside to the sidewalk for her sake.

"Just please take me home", she just wanted to go home at this point, she didn't want any more painful memories to be revisited.

"No, I can't leave you like this. What kind of King would leave a beautiful girl sad", Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and flew off with his bat wings into the night sky.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kagome asked earlier sadness momentarily forgotten.

"Well I didn't plan on this, but I think taking you to my home would brighten you up a bit, and maybe seeing where the Halloween spirit originates from can help you regain yours", He began to fly towards the pale full moon. Kagome noticed that the moon appeared to be getting closer yet staying the same small size.

"What's going on with the moon?"

"That's not the real moon, it's a portal that we can use to travel to my home, but it's only open on Halloween though", he explained as they approached the false moon. As they grew closer Inuyasha didn't seem to be slowing down, he didn't need to as they easily passed through the moon as easily as a car through a fog or mist. Kagome opened her eyes after closing them for a moment to see a world she couldn't ever possible imagined. A vast city with odd shaped buildings that were misshapen and some even asymmetrical greeted her vision. There were signs and billboards with various Halloween things displayed like bats, cats and pumpkins. Inuyasha finally touched down in the middle of a huge park with creepy dead trees and jack lanterns with candles to light them all over the place.

"Welcome to my home Kagome, welcome to Halloween City", he announced. Kagome looked around in awe. Suddenly the sound of a scream startled her and she jumped behind Lord Inuyasha in terror. Storming through the woods was a dark brown haired woman wearing a black leather short top that showed off her midriff, black gloves that went up to her mid bicep, a black short skirt, black and white striped stockings and black high heeled boots. On top of her head rest a black witches hat, she tightly gripped a broomstick in her gloved fingers, and resting on her shoulders was a yellow three eyed cat.

"I swear I'm going to drive a stake through that pervert's heart if he ever touches me again!" the witch yelled as she stomped over to their location.

"Hey Sango, is your boyfriend groping your ass again?" Inuyasha laughed as the witch Sango just glared at him.

"That perverted creep vampire is not my boyfriend", she argued.

"Maybe you should try garlic panties or something", he chuckled, Sango got mad and tried to fire a magic bolt at him, Inuyasha just caught it in his hand. "Whoa, easy there I'm just trying to lighten the mood, besides I've got a guest here in case you didn't notice", he said stepping out of the way to reveal an extremely confused and a little scared Kagome.

"Oh I'm so sorry where are my manners, I'm Sango the Witch", she gave a quick curtsy, she was suddenly startled by a sudden hand on her rear.

"Now you can't get mad at me when you're the one bending over like that", a smooth voice spoke. A man appeared from behind the witch dressed in an old fashioned Victorian style, with white puffy sleeves and frilled cuffs, pinstripe pants, a double breasted black vest, black fancy shoes and a black red lined Dracula-like cape. This man had short black hair with a short braded tail in the back, red eyes, pale skin, and fangs poking out of his lips.

"You damn pervert!" Sango tried to punch him, but he turned into mist and then reappeared next to Inuyasha.

"Please protect me from her your majesty, I don't think I can handle her violent love for much longer", the vampire said with fake worry and an over dramatic sigh, that's when he noticed Kagome. "Ah and who is this lovely creature?"

"Hands off Miroku, she's my guest", Inuyasha said dangerously.

"As you wish your highness", Miroku bowed.

"Um hi", Kagome said a little nervously.

"Good evening miss, my name is Miroku the Vampire", he introduced with a smile showing off his fangs. Kagome noticed that he had fangs just like Inuyasha; it made her wonder if he was also a vampire. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hand grabbing her bottom and she freaked out and screamed jumping behind Inuyasha who just laughed.

"Forgive me I simply couldn't resist", he said guiltily. The growl of anger coming from Sango was enough to scare him away. "Well this was fun I'll see you at the party Lord Inuyasha!" and with that the vampire Miroku jumped into the air summoning large bat wings from his back similar to Inuyasha's and flew off into the air being chased by an angry witch Sango on her broomstick.

"Are they always like that?" Kagome asked looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Of course, they are in love after all", she scoffed skeptically at that.

The two of them made their way through the streets of Halloween City with Kagome hanging on to the sleeve of his black coat, she was scared of all the creatures they passed and ran into. Inuyasha tried to make her comfortable by pointing at certain buildings or places and explaining their significance. Apparently Inuyasha said he was taking her to his mansion and along the way they met some of his friends and fellow creatures of the night as he called them.

They met a guy known as Koga the Wolf man, at first all they heard of him was a howl and then he tried to drop kick Inuyasha who just smirked and easily caught his foot. Kagome was surprised to see a tan skinned shirtless incredibly toned man wearing nothing but a torn and frayed pair of skinny of jeans. He had black hair, bright blue eyes, and black wolf ears on his head that reminded her of Inuyasha's ears. She found out that Koga was just as cocky and arrogant as Inuyasha as the two engaged in a short fist fight exchanging some insults in between the hits. Kagome was even more surprised when they stopped fighting and fist bumped each other, Koga left with a few flirtatious comments towards Kagome and a promise to be at the party tonight.

They also met a guy name Naraku the Boogeyman, a creepy looking guy with large spider legs making up the lower part of his body. When Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived at the large gothic style mansion, as they walked in the front door they were greeted by a boy named Shippou the Shape shifter.

"Inuyasha! Tell Naraku to stop sending his bugs after me, you know I'm scared of bugs!" the kid cried.

"Alright I'll have a talk with him", Inuyasha said ruffling the boys hair, "By the way did the servants finish getting everything ready for the party".

"Yes sir, um who is that with you?" Shippou asked pointing to Kagome.

"Hello I'm Kagome", she introduced bending over to look at the adorable little boy who was dressed in a little black suit, with a fluffy fox tail coming out the back, and pointed fox ears popping out of red hair.

"She's a boring stick in the mud that I'm trying to help regain some of her spirit", Inuyasha said which earned him a nasty glare from her.

"I'm Shippou, Lord Inuyasha's assistant", the boy introduced himself. "By the way your brother's looking for you".

"Oh joy", Inuyasha said with sarcasm while Shippou left to make sure everything was ready for tonight.

"Is there a party going on here or something", Kagome asked this was after all the forth time someone mentioned a part tonight.

"Why yes, its Halloween so we always throw a huge party, the whole city does", He explained as they walked through the halls. "And you my dear are the guest of honor", he pointed at her.

"What?" Kagome gasped, why would he do this? She already told him she doesn't go to Halloween parties or any parties for that matter, so why would she go to his. "What makes you think I'll go?"

"Oh you won't have choice", Inuyasha said rather darkly. "I'm done being patient with you. You are going to my party, you're going to have fun and that's final", he said with authority like a parent would to their child. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. "Good girl, now let's find you something festive to wear". They eventually arrived in a large costume room full of all sorts of different outfits, props and masks. After ordering her to try several different things on, he finally settled on this sexy tough chick costume with denim short shorts, a tight fitting white tank top with the midsection torn off, fishnet stocking, high heel boots, and a short leather jacket.

"Come on let's go see Kaede, she'll do your makeup", Inuyasha said grabbing her hand to lead her somewhere else. Kagome was extremely embarrassed at the thought of going to a party dressed like this. They entered what looked like a makeup room where an elderly woman with an eye patch greeted them. The woman introduced herself as Kaede another witch and Inuyasha asked her to do Kagome's makeup. When she was finished her hair was straightened, her lips painted crimson, a little bit of dark purple eye shadow, and black eye liner. Overall it was a simple look, not too much makeup that would make her look like a doll.

"You look lovely", Lord Inuyasha said as he escorted her through the halls, he had changed his black frayed jacket into a dark red one.

"Just kill me now", Kagome felt incredibly nervous now, she was being forced to go to a party dressed up like some biker gang chick. A sudden cold chill had them both stopping.

"Is this another one of your play things little brother?" A cold monotone voice asked, all of the sudden a pale white robed man materialized through the wall. He had long white hair similar to Inuyasha, but emotionless narrow yellow eyes, the completely opposite of Inuyasha's bright lively eyes.

"You know I don't do that anymore big brother" Inuyasha said annoyed by his older brother's accusations.

"I still think you don't deserve to wear that crown", the pale apparition said glaring at the black crown floating above Inuyasha's head.

"Well sorry, but it chose me to rule", Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was looking back and forth between them, observing their similar appearance and features, so he decided to introduce him. "Kagome this royal pain in the ass is my older brother Sesshomaru the Phantom".

"Um hi, I'm Kagome", she nervously held her hand out, but his cold stare was giving her the creeps. He didn't bother to shake her hand and turned around to leave.

"The party starts in a few minutes are you coming?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Of course" and with that Sesshomaru fazed back through the wall.

Inuyasha led Kagome down to the large ball room where the party had already started. Everyone she met earlier was there and then some. Sango the witch showed up along with the vampire Miroku who was sporting a bruised cheek. Koga the wolf man showed up and immediately zeroed in on Kagome asking her to dance. Before she could protest the shirtless wolf man pulled her close and dragged her to the dance floor, a quick look at the smirking Inuyasha showed he had no intention of helping her. She learned that Koga and Inuyasha have been friends since they were little kids, yet were always trying to best each other in a sort of friendly rivalry. Sango and Miroku danced together near them despite the nasty glare the witch was giving the vampire along with threatening him should his hands wander. Kagome hated to admit it, but she was having fun, a lot of fun, these creatures, no people, were very friendly and easy going for a bunch of Halloween ghouls.

Later into the party Inuyasha approached her for the slow dance and Kagome went along without protest, having way too much fun already. As they danced Kagome decided to ask the question that was bugging her ever since she met his friends and family.

"Inuyasha, what exactly are you?" she finally asked a little awkwardly.

"Come again?"

"Well I thought you were a vampire, but then I saw that Koga has ears like you, and then your brother is a phantom, so what are you exactly?", she asked curiously.

"That's a little tricky to explain", he said with honesty. "You see I'm sort of every Halloween creature", Kagome didn't seem to understand so he explained further by pointing up at the black crown floating above his head, "You see this crown, it once belonged to my father the previous Halloween King, when he passed on the crown chose the next ruler, which is me".

"But that doesn't explain why you're all the creatures"

"Yes, the crown contains the spirit of every Halloween creature; vampire, witch, phantom, wolf man, shape shifter, etc. And when the crown chose me it implanted all that power into me", they continued to dance as he finished explaining.

"So why did it choose you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, dad said it only chooses whoever embodies the Halloween spirit the most. Man you should have seen how pissed my brother was", he chuckled to himself. The two continued to dance and talk about random things.

"So Kagome what do you think about my Halloween now, are you enjoying it?" He said a little mischievously. Kagome wanted to deny it, but had no choice but to admit the truth.

"Fine you win, this is fun, more fun than I've ever had", she suddenly started to feel tired after saying that.

"And your spirit returns at last. I was just about ready to give up on you", he laughed while Kagome was fighting to stay awake.

"What's happening?" everything was starting to get fuzzy.

"Just remember to have fun and enjoy life Kagome Higurashi and good bye", and with that he planted a kiss on her lips.

Kagome suddenly jumped up awake, struggling to catch her breath she looked around to see she was in her bedroom on her bed. Glancing at the alarm clock it was eleven in the morning and checking the date it was October thirty first, Halloween day.

"Was that all just a dream, it felt so real", she said to herself. Jumping out of bed she walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror after splashing some water in her face. After staring at her own reflection for a few minutes, she concluded that it was all just a dream; Inuyasha, Halloween city, and all those creatures were not real. After dressing herself Kagome left the house headed to the costume store, she decided that her adventure may have been a dream, but that didn't mean that she had not learned anything. Inuyasha despite being a figment of her imagination had a point and she was going to follow his advice and start enjoying Halloween and having more fun with her life.

Later that night Kagome arrived at her friend's party much to their surprise. She was dressed as a sexy nurse, she didn't necessarily like it, but it was one of the only costumes left to pick at the store. Weirdly everyone was dressed exactly as they were in her dream adventure, but she just decided to ignore her de ja vu and roll with it. The party was fun, not anywhere near as fun as the party in her dreams, but still pretty fun. Unfortunately her fun was ruined when that geek Hojo asked her to dance and she didn't want to be mean so she went along with it. As they danced Hojo kept talking about stupid stuff like school and soccer practice, it made Kagome wonder if this was how boring she used to be. Her mind slowly started drifting the man she imagined Inuyasha, it was a shame he wasn't real.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?" a familiar voice asked, Kagome was too stunned to speak. Standing before her was the Halloween King himself Inuyasha. "Take a walk Potter", he remarked making fun of Hojo's costume and sending him away so he could dance with her.

"But that was all just a dream, you can't be real", she stuttered out in disbelief.

"Well the plan was to original knock you out, turn back the clock a bit and make you think it was all a dream, but I had a change of heart and wanted to see you again", he explained leading her with the rhythm of the music. "By the way I love the costume, Nurse Kagome", he said in almost seductive tone making her blush and turn her head away.

"Why did you do all this?" Kagome asked forgetting her embarrassment.

"Because I hate to see someone miserable especially on my holiday", he said seriously

"Is that all?"

"Well I sort of like you, you might say I really like you", now it was his turn to blush. Kagome smiled at his shyness, despite being a powerful creature embodying the Halloween spirit, he could be very sweet and surprisingly cute sometimes.

"Hey Inuyasha?" before he could say a word she gave him a long passionate kiss to show how much she liked him too.

"Happy Halloween", Kagome said pulling away.

"Happy Halloween, my dear", Inuyasha said kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

**I know this is late, I original was going to post this last Friday on Halloween, but I wanted to add more to it because it felt too short, and it started to get longer and longer, and I'm such a perfectionist I can't upload anything until I'm %100 satisfied with it. This was loosely inspired by the nightmare before Christmas, scary godmother, and believe it or not Christmas Carol.**

**Thank you for reading and happy holidays to all.**


End file.
